The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for installing lighting systems and more particularly to devices and methods for retrofitting conventional fluorescent, neon or incandescent lighting systems with light emitting diode modules and/or light emitting diode string lights.
Many conventional lighting systems typically include a fluorescent, neon or incandescent bulb connected to an electrical power supply or driver circuit. Such conventional lighting systems are commonly found in overhead or ground-level lighting applications, in buildings and vehicles, and in display applications such as commercial signs and billboards. In some applications, conventional lighting systems of this nature include a housing and one or more elongated light bulbs positioned within the housing. Such lighting systems can be used for area lighting or for backlighting. For example, in sign and billboard applications, one or more of the housing walls typically includes a translucent or transparent panel. Light passes from an interior light bulb through the panel to the exterior of the housing and renders indicia included on the panel viewable by observers. Such a panel can include text, a logo, a color pattern or some other markings intended for illumination.
Conventional lighting systems of this type present numerous problems. For example, traditional light bulbs commonly used in such lighting systems must be frequently replaced. Such replacement requires a worker to travel to the sign location, manually remove the existing bulb and manually install a replacement bulb. Additionally, because lighting systems are typically elevated, the worker is often forced to scale a ladder or other structure to access the sign housing, further exposing the worker to potential danger and further complicating the bulb replacement process.
Another problem associated with conventional lighting systems is the inefficient power usage of conventional light bulbs. Such bulbs consume significantly more power than newer alternatives such as light emitting diodes.
Others have attempted to solve the problems associated with conventional fluorescent and incandescent signs and lighting fixtures by providing hardware to retrofit existing signs and lighting fixtures to receive lighting assemblies that include light emitting diodes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,299 to Timmermans et al. teaches an LED lighting device for replacing fluorescent tubes. However, conventional bulb replacement or retrofitting systems generally require the existing bulbs to be removed from the light housing, further complicating bulb replacement, adding additional expense and creating waste.
What is needed, then, is an improved lighting system and mounting hardware and associated methods for installing light emitting diode modules in a conventional lighting system.